Omega Red
' Arkady Gregorivich Rossovich', also known as Omega Red, is a human mutant and cyborg. Biography Arkady Rossovich is a Russian mutant whose entire family was scared of him before he had even developed his mutant powers. Arkady's bloodthirst first manifested with the mutilation of animals and the disappearance of local beggars. However, Arkady's brother, Vassily, ended up turning his brother into the police. Arkady was captured by the Interpol agent Banshee and turned over to the KGB, who wanted to create a super-soldier similar to Captain America. The end result of the experiments was Omega Red. The Soviet government implanted one retractable carbonadium tentacle within each of his arms. Carbonadium was the Soviets' attempt to recreate the artificial alloy known as adamantium, although carbonadium is more malleable than adamantium. These carbonadium implants, while great offensive weapons, slowly poisoned him, and he was required to regularly drain the life energy of people in order to temporarily sustain his immune system. At some point, the Soviet government decided that Omega Red was too unpredictable and treacherous to be relied upon and placed him in cryogenic suspended animation until a method could be found to control him. After the fall of the Soviet Union, he was released by the Hand. Affiliation Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Pheromone Manipulation: Omega Red can emit lethal pheromones, also known as "death spores", from his body. These spores result in the weakness or death of anybody in his vicinity. The severity of the effect is based on the endurance, health, and relative proximity of the victims. Normal humans can be killed or incapacitated after a matter of seconds of exposure, while a being with exceptionally accelerated healing powers or physical stamina can sustain exposure for minutes or hours. Omega Red must secrete his pheromones or they will begin to erode his own body. After his most recent resurrection, Omega Red was revealed to have stronger and even more potent spores circulating constantly through his tentacles and has stopped emitting it as a pheromone. This generally serves as a back-up in case of his tentacles ever being cut, which has happened. Life Force Absorption: Omega Red has the ability, and need, to drain the life force of other humans to sustain his own. He can do this by ensnaring his victims within his carbonadium tentacles and using them as a conduit for his death spores. At one time, the combination of his death spores and the presence of carbonadium in his body had the effect of slowly poisoning him, causing him to need to frequently drain life forces. The more life force he drains, the more impressive his physical capabilities become. Superhuman Strength: Omega Red is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about ten tons normally. After his resurrection, Omega Red was revealed to have gained some new abilities; namely, the ability to increase his strength as he absorbed life energies. After absorbing the life energy of a powerful mutant, Omega red was shown to be capable of lifting roughly 50 tons. Theoretically, his full strength is limitless. Superhuman Stamina: Omega Red's muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human. He is capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for about a day before fatigue begins to affect him. However, he can use the energy he drains from others to enhance his stamina even further. Superhuman Durability: Omega Red wears a suit of bright red armor composed of a material believed to be secondary adamantium. This armor, which covers most of Omega Red's body, renders him highly resistant to injury. He once withstood an energy blast from Chamber that propelled him several miles without sustaining injury. Even without the armor, Omega Red's body is capable of withstanding powerful impact forces and blunt trauma, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Superhuman Agility: Omega Red's natural agility, bodily coordination, and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Absorbing the life force of others exponentially increases his agility. Superhuman Reflexes: Omega Red's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Absorbing the life force of others exponentially increases his reflexes. Regenerative Healing Factor: Omega Red is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of ordinary humans. He has proven capable of healing from deep slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. However, he is able to use the energy he drains from others to enhance his healing powers to higher levels. After his resurrection, Omega Red was shown to be capable of healing from even fatal injuries almost instantly when charged. His healing factor appears to focus on his tentacles and armor as well, implying that they have become a part of his body. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Omega Red is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. He has been trained in various forms of combat by both the Soviet government and various organizations throughout the Japanese underworld. Strategy and Tactics: He is an excellent military tactician, having defeated foes such as Iron Man, Cable, and Wolverine. Gifted Intelligence: Omega Red is highly intelligent. He has quickly become highly skilled in the management of criminal organizations. Equipment Carbonadium Tentacles: Omega Red possesses carbonadium tentacles housed within his arms. Carbonadium is an unstable, artificial alloy that is the former Soviet Union's attempt at recreating true adamantium. While the alloy is only slightly less durable and more malleable than adamantium, it is also radioactive. The radioactivity of the metal, when combined with Omega Red's death spores, allows him to drain the life forces of his victims. Omega Red can also use the tentacles as whips or restraining bonds capable of restraining most individuals due to their durability. Notes *Omega Red is 6'11" and weighs 425 pounds. He has red eyes, blond hair, and extremely white skin due to albinism. He also has coils protruding from his body at various places. *He has also been known by the aliases Red Death and Horseman of Wellness. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Marvel Comics: Mutants Category:Marvel Comics: Cyborgs Category:Weapon X-Force (Earth-616) Category:Horsemen of Salvation (Earth-616) Category:Red Mafia (Earth-616) Category:KGB (Earth-616) Category:Black Widow Ops Program (Earth-616) Category:Neo-Soviets (Earth-616) Category:Pheromone Manipulation Category:Life Force Absorption Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Strategy and Tactics Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Tentacle Manifestation